The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and more specifically to a sealing assembly between portions of a turbomachine component.
A variety of turbomachines, such as turbines and compressors, may include seals disposed between segments. For example, a gas turbine may include stationary portions (e.g., stators) arranged circumferentially about a rotor. Unfortunately, the segments may experience thermal expansion and contraction, vibration, bending, and other forces, which can reduce the effectiveness of traditional seals. Furthermore, traditional seals between stationary portions may experience substantial pressure differences between different fluid flows, such as a hot gas flow driving the turbine blades and a coolant air flow for cooling the segments. As a result, traditional seals may experience leakage, which can reduce performance and reliability of the turbomachine (e.g., gas turbine). Accordingly, it is now recognized that an enhanced seal is desired.